


Dirty Robot Love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two had an intimate relationship, filled with a lot of moaning and screaming at times, but other times filled with passionate slow sex that made you both feel a sort of love for each other. Neither of the two of you had come to terms with accepting the love you had for each other, so you just kept quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Robot Love

**Author's Note:**

> ugh im addicted to writing robot porn about my bf. hhh  
> original post/tumblr post; http://mettatonfckr.tumblr.com/post/131989769733

You sat in his room glancing up at the clock waiting for him to return. You knew it was pretty creepy just sneaking into his room and waiting for him, but you’ve been worked up all day and couldn’t wait any longer. 

Mettaton was out doing an installment of his new show, “Cooking with a Killer Robot” while you laid down in his soft heart shaped bed staring right up at the door, waiting for the knob to turn. 

You two had an intimate relationship, filled with a lot of moaning and screaming at times, but other times filled with passionate slow sex that made you both feel a sort of love for each other. Neither of the two of you had come to terms with accepting the love you had for each other so you just kept quiet.  
Today you wanted to surprise him, so you had put on some lacy panties and a cute (your fav color) bra to match that left lace hanging down towards your midsection. You had garters that connected the two pieces together and you had to admit you looked pretty fucking sexy when you eyed yourself in the mirror. Throwing some clothes on over the lingerie,you left for his apartment. You were considering wearing a pretty pink collar that matched your ensemble but you thought that’d be pushing it. 

All day you’ve been thinking about his body like a cat in heat. His long legs leading up to his thick thighs, and his belt which held his heart, that leaked pink goo whenever he got worked up. You truly wanted to see what it tasted like. For some reason it looked like it’d taste sweet, almost like bubblegum. 

Then there was his chest, equipped with his speaker that he moaned out of even when you two had your lips interlocked, and his lips that were made out of some sort of foamy material but we’re also soft. They almost resembled the texture of human lips. Then there was his face. Oh god, his perfectly crafted face. Pointy jaw, perfect black lips that he obviously used lipstick on to make them even blacker than they already were. His long lashes that hung over his visible eye that lit up bright pink when you stimulated his sweet spots, and his thick painted on eyeliner..ugh, you nearly drooled when you saw him. Ending with his perfect hair that he never let you touch, as he always wanted to keep it perfectly primped for you to marvel over as he pleasured you, and you did. 

You were getting even more worked up than before. You felt yourself start to get wet, and tried your hardest not to reach down and touch yourself, but you couldn’t handle it anymore. You slowly started reaching your hand down into your pants and into your panties lined with lace, getting ready to touch yourself before you heard the doorknob start to turn. He was probably wondering why the hell the door was unlocked. You had picked the lock. You realized that was actually really fucking crazy. 

The first thing he saw when he entered the room, confused as hell, was you laying down on his bed, eyes glazed over and your hand in your pants. Needless to say he was more than surprised, his face lit up with an expression of shock and fluster. He pretty much just stood there and the silence was killing you.  
You got up from the plush bed and ran over to him throwing yourself down onto your knees and gripping onto his legs, looking up at him an apologetic look in your eyes. “I-I’m so sorry I let myself in, I’ve j-just been thinking about you all day and I’ve been dying to have your hands on me and–” he cut you off and lifted you up by your shirt collar, his visible eyebrow furrowed.

“Don’t look up at me with those needy eyes while on my floor you little slut.” He didn’t seem to mind too much that you had broken in and you could already tell he was going to be putting on a dominant role tonight. You were more than pleased.  
“You dirty little thing, you just couldn’t wait for me could you. I bet you were touching yourself thinking of me, waiting for my arrival, weren’t you?” You nodded, in slight pain from him gripping at your shirt collar. “I knew it. You’re always so needy, sweetheart.”

He let go of your collar and shuffled away to find something in one of his drawers. He eventually pulled out a pink vibrator wand and something else you didn’t see before he shoved it behind his back. “I have a little surprise for you tonight darling. You’re probably going to try and beg to know what it is knowing you, but you will not get it out of me. You’ll just have to wait.” 

You were excited, but nervous. You were curious as to what he could possibly be hiding, but you knew he wouldn’t tell you so you didn’t bother asking. You gazed into his eyes as he began to devilishly smile down at you. The nervous feeling grew stronger as he towered over you, nearly at 6 feet tall thanks to his gorgeous legs.

“Go get yourself on the bed darling. Lie on your back and wait for me.” Eagerly you did as you were told, nervousness subsiding. You were happy to be back on the comfortable bed as he walked toward you slowly, your body getting hotter at every step closer he took. He leaned down and put the “surprise” object on the floor to make sure you didn’t see it while he was messing around with you. 

“M-Mettaton..please touch me, I can’t bear it anymore, I’ve been waiting for so long and I need your hands on me” you babbled out as he looked you up and down, licking his lips with his hot pink tongue.  
“Oh? You want me to touch you hm? Well be a good superstar and tell me where you want it.” He let out with a laugh, with that shit eating grin on his face. He was well aware that asking this would make you blush.

“I-please don’t make me say it..” you said shyly as he laughed his laugh that sounded dangerously close to an evil villains from some cartoon. “Well you can’t expect me to touch you when I don’t know where you want it, can you?” He twirled the vibrator wand in his gloved hand, switching it on and off to tease you. 

“I-I want you to touch my pussy Mettaton, please don’t make me wait any longer!” You finally shouted out. He emitted that laugh again from his speaker as he smiled.  
"You little whore, using such disgusting words like that. I’ll have to punish you for such ill behavior later. But for now….“ He trailed off, getting closer to you and lifting up your shirt, when his smile turned into an expression of surprise and you swear you heard him gasp. 

“Darling..what are these?” He pulled on one of your garters and it snapped against your body, making you yip from the stinging. You stayed silent, too shy to say anything. “Fine..not talking are we? I guess I’ll just have to see for myself.” 

In a flash he had ripped off your pants, peeled your shirt off, and messed up your hair completely. He fumbled with your pant zipper, his hands shaking a bit which was totally unlike him. He must have been as worked up as you were, just not showing it. He was visibly shocked at the lacy outfit covering your body, and you knew he was pleased. You knew wearing this was a good idea. His facial expression turned into a grin and raised his eyebrow, tracing his hands over the silky material and giving your breasts a quick squeeze before moving down to your panties. 

“Oh darling, you’ve gone and dressed up for me? How cute.. I must admit you look absolutely ravishing. This color looks fantastic on you!” He said excitedly. He was obviously pleased at your choice in fashion, as a man of fashion himself. You suddenly felt very confident in yourself and ran your hands down to his, pushing them down to your crotch and making his fingers rub you softly.

“Mmm, what’s this? You are truly a needy slut aren’t you.“ He removed your hands from his and pinned them over your head before moving to the side of your face. "Don’t move these, or there will be more consequences than you’re already getting.” he whispered into your ear with anger, and a hint of lust.

“Yes sir,” you mewled, “a-anything for you.” You groaned at him. He chuckled and nipped at your ear before whispering into it again. “Now that’s my star.” He backed up and ran his hands back down your body again, back to where he had them before, and rubbed you through your panties. “I’d be such a shame to see get these any more wet and ruin them..” He unhooked the garters and slid the underwear off, placing it to the side with care.

He then returned to you, his eyes fixed on yours, massaging his hands up your thighs until he reached your pussy. He slid his gloves off and ran his metal fingers over the bottom of your vag, making you shudder from the cold on hot sensation. He slid his fingers up you, resting them on your clit and beginning to rub it while you had a hard time not reaching down to play with your nipples which were rock hard at this point, but you needed to keep your arms in place. He noticed you struggling and decided to reward you for obeying him by flicking on the vibrator to it’s lowest setting, and replacing his thumb on your clit with it. 

You started to audibly moan and arch your back even at the lowest setting, it was enough to make you go wild. He moved up to kiss your neck while you writhed in pleasure, leaving it peppered in hickeys. With his other hand he unhooked your bra and slid it over your arms which were still pinned behind you, placing it by your discarded panties. He groaned and bit his lip, massaging your left breast as he rubbed the vibrator up and down your pussy. He was totally getting off to hearing your moans, which kept getting louder and louder. 

“Oh god Mettaton, that feels so good, p-please don’t stop” you moaned out like so needy you were almost embarrassed. You were completely heartbroken as he suddenly pulled away from you. Hand, lips, vibrator and all. 

“Mettatooooonnn whyyy!” you cried out looking at him with puppy eyes. “I had explained to you that I was going to punish you, didn’t I? He growled, tossing the vibrator to the side and taking you by your arms, pulling you up and over him, leaving yourself laying across his long legs. "W-what are you doing?” You asked with a shaky voice, with no reply from him but a low chuckle. You jumped at the sudden smack to your ass and yipped in pain at the metal making contact with you. 

He was fucking spanking you, and you liked it. You loved it. “Punishing you darling, remember? You need to be taught a lesson for being so lewd.” He replied to you finally. He chuckled again and rubbed the spot he had hit in effort to comfort you, before smacking you again. You bit your lip to contain the moaning you were emitting but you still let some sound slip out; and you knew he heard it. You could almost feel the grin on his face burning down on your back, defenseless and completely under his control. Powerless. He knew you loved it. 

You moaned loudly every time he landed a hit on your ass, gradually getting harder every time he did it, and rubbing you gently after every few hits. It felt so good, the pain itself and the comfort he gave you for the pain.

“Count with me darling. 10 more hits and I’ll reward you.” he whispered down to you and stroked your hair. “Yes Metta—TON” you were cut off with your first out of the 10 strikes. “One!” you cried out. He was starting out light. He hit you again, this time a bit harder. “T-two!” Again, harder. “Three!” you moaned out as he kept delivering the hits, him groaning a bit as your ass got redder and redder. He was enjoying this just as much as you were. What a sadist. 

He finally got to the last hit, and you were preparing for the hardest one, gripping the sheets tightly. He definitely made sure the last hit counted cause it was perfectly aimed, right at where your ass was throbbing and it made a clap sound so loud that you could hear it from the next room over. You let out a long high pitched whine and bit your lip before yelling out “TEN!” and looking back at him panting, your face red and glistened with sweat.

“Beautiful my star, your ass is simply perfect. I’m more and more in love with your body every time I see it.” You blushed as he complimented you. You loved when he complimented you. 

“You deserve a treat for putting up with that, even though I know you enjoyed it.” He said lowly as he ran his fingers through your hair. You leaned yourself up and sat in his lap, your ass still burning hot from all the metal on skin contact, and pressed your lips to his. You kissed him sloppily and he returned the kisses even sloppier, pink saliva sticking to your lip when you pulled away for air. This visibly turned him on and he slipped out from under you, going to grab the object he had laid on the floor before. 

“You’re going to show me now? Is the reward the thing you hid from me?” You said excitedly up to him, laying on the bed on your stomach, fixated on his arm holding it behind his back again. “Right you are gorgeous. Now close your eyes, and no peeking or I’ll have to punish you again.” You closed them tightly and tried to peek, but he noticed. His expression turned angry and you felt uneasy. “Don’t. Make me ask you again. I’ll give you a warning. If I catch you again you won’t get to see it at all and I’ll leave you here to ride out your pleasure by yourself. Do you understand?” You squeezed them tight, god knows you needed him to keep pleasuring you or you thought you might die. 

“You can open them now darling.” You opened your eyes and looked at him. You didn’t see anything, you scanned him some more and oh my god he has a dick. What the fuck. You blushed bright red and he posed one of his signature MTT poses. “H-how? Wh-” He cut you off again. “Glad you asked my dear!” running his hand down the length and smiling, knowing you were admiring it. "I asked Alphys to make one of these for me, she also equipped me with a port to screw one of these in. She gave me all sorts of them, but I think we’ll start with this one. I don’t want to bust you up too bad darling.“ 

Your jaw dropped and you crawled over to him slowly, looking up at him as he eyed you, grinning. When you got close enough, you wrapped your hands around it and smiled. You’d been hoping he’d do this for ages. It was hard but not too hard. It was black, and had slight ridges on the underside. It had a gradient, from black to a shade of pink at the tip and you weren’t surprised about the color choice. He was pretty damn proud of it too, he was literally posing and looking down at it, smiling. 

"Oh, I forgot to mention, when it screws in, I’m able to feel everything. I don’t know how Alphys did it, but she did. So…this’ll be an experience for me too..” He looked to the side and rubbed his neck. He looked really nervous all of a sudden. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He returned to his regular stance and managed a smile.

You took the tip into your mouth gently and started softly sucking on it, looking up at him to see his reactions. His cheeks turned bright red and he had to use your shoulder to keep himself standing, he looked like he was about to fall over from pleasure.

“You like that?” you purred, very happy with yourself. He leaned forward and let out a deep breath, his eyes batting and glossing over. “Y-yes my darling, be a dear and keep going.” At this point you felt as if you needed to please him. The way he was reacting was the cutest thing you’ve ever seen and you’d only just put the tip in your mouth. You happily obliged his command, sliding it deeper into your mouth and gripping the base as you started to slowly bob your head on his length. You kept your eyes gazed up at him to look at all of his expressions. 

“Ohhhh yessss, that feels absolutely amazing, your mouth is so warm and your tongue feels so soft against me this is perfect please don’t stop” He yelled out, you letting out giggles as he moaned and babbled on and on about how amazing you were doing and how great it felt. You took this as an invitation to suck him faster, wrapping your hands around his cock and jerking him off slowly. 

He let out loud moans and beeps from his speaker, and you swore you heard his internal fans start running. You continued to work on him, taking his whole length in your mouth which was pretty hard considering it was fairly long. 

You nearly choked but it was worth it, because Mettaton’s eyes lit up bright pink like he did when he was in pleasure heaven, but this time they were literally glowing. He suddenly pushed you off of him and you came off his cock with a pop, licking your lips. He was leaking pink goop from the appendage and you were right about it tasting like bubblegum. 

You let out an “mmm” as you tried to get more of it off his cock, but he wouldn’t let you, making you whine. “I don’t want to climax yet my dear, I want to treat you, okay?” He leaned you back gently as you smiled up at him. He was such a sweetheart. He kissed from your neck down to your torso, sending shivers up your spine before sliding his dick up against you, grazing your clit with the metal tip. You moaned out and you tried to push yourself down on it but he stopped you. 

“I see were acting needy again are we? Well, since you’ve been such a good fan of me, I’ll give you what you want…” he cut himself off, and suddenly pushed himself into you, making your back arch and your eyes roll back. He was thick. Thicker than you thought. “What a little whore, look at you, your eyes rolled back and your tongue out.” 

He started rocking into you while you moaned every time he pushed more and more into you with every thrust. He was moaning out with you, for this was pleasure he’d never felt before. You couldn’t keep your hips from bucking up, and you reached down to rub your breasts. “Ah ah ah, what did I tell you. Arms up.” 

You groaned and put your arms up over your head again, gripping the headboard as he filled you up, stretching you out with his girth. “AHHH FUCK” you suddenly yelled out, as he angled himself a little bit and hit your sweet spot. 

He’d noticed what he’d done and continued hitting your switch, picking up his speed and basically ramming into your most sensitive area, driving you absolutely wild with pleasure. He continued to moan like crazy as he did this, trying to bite his lip to muffle them. He was trying to keep his “Dom” behavior in check. 

“Oh my god Mettaton, please, ah-” you spat out between your loud moans, gripping the headboard as tight as possible, hurting your hands. “Please what? I didn’t hear you.” He was doing it again, but this time you melted under him. 

“FUCK ME, JUST FUCK ME” you yelled out, leaning your head back and making one of those ahegao faces as he continued to fuck you senseless. "Gooood girl.“ he moaned out as you tightened your walls around his cock. His voice became shaky and filled with static when you did this, and when it regained to normal, he was near screaming.  
You could feel yourself reaching orgasm, and you’d never felt this hot in your life. You felt like you were on fire. You’d wrapped your legs around his waist and tried ramming him into you harder. You were both moaning messes under eachother. 

"Look at me while you come darling. Your faces are so gorgeous and I need to see them!” he said while panting through his yells, him getting close as well. You looked directly into his eyes which had white stars in them as he rubbed himself, sending him spiraling over the edge while the pink gel like substance poured out of his heart. He came into you in thick strands while he yelled out your name, his speaker emitting loud beeps and dings as he continued to release in you. 

It seeping out of you was enough for you to finish as well, and just looking at his post-orgasm face glistened with sweat, and his hair sticking to his forehead. He gazed down at you and bit his lip as you overstimulated his cock. 

“Oh my god Mettatonnnn! Oh fuck!” you yelled out while riding out your orgasm. He finally pulled out and the pink goo poured out of you. The sheets were completely ruined and he’s probably going to get upset about it. What a drama queen. 

“Jesus Christ, you’re going to have to bake some giant cake for Alphys for making that attachment for you.” It suddenly came to you that Mettaton had said this attachment was the first of many. “Oh my god, do these get bigger? You’re going to rip me in half!” you whined at him. He laughed his loud obnoxious laugh as he fell down next to you, tracing hearts on your stomach with his long black nails. “Maybe. You’ll just have to see now won’t you darling.” You were nervous but too overwhelmed with love and the post-sex glow to care. 

You two cuddled in that spot for a while, and you were sure he’d be running out of batteries. He was so high maintenance, but you loved him for it. You thought about taking a risk. 

“Mettaton?” You looked up at him curiously. “Yes my dear?” He sounded pretty tired. You considered not saying it but you knew you’d regret it if you didn’t.  
“I love you.” you whispered, half of you hoping he didn’t hear you, as you waited for him to reply, absolutely terrified.  
He blushed hard and ran his fingers through his hair, trying his best to get it back in place properly. “I love you too darling. Truly. You are the one and only star on my stage.” You two laid there for the rest of the night, giving each other sweet kisses until he fell asleep. You took it upon yourself to plug him into his power port and watch him for a while.

He was pretty damn cute, no, he was more than cute. He was everything. You were his biggest fan, and he was yours.


End file.
